


Roswell High

by ThatLowkeyHipster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Golden brown hair, Hot, Love, Lust, Random & Short, Romance, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy, Short, Smut, Teen Romance, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Roleplay, hottest guy in school, joy, strawberry blonde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLowkeyHipster/pseuds/ThatLowkeyHipster
Summary: Lola and August are absolutely infatuated with another. Will, she let him score for the virginity games or not?Tonight was the night. They finally won a game, and everyone on the team was excited but they were more excited about what happened next. The virginity games. August knew it would be easy if he chose a freshman or even a sophomore, but he wanted a challenge. Before the games were even over August already decided who he wanted. Lola Eden. Her chest was the most alluring thing, but then there were her thighs and her strawberry blonde hairAugust knew that the female would be a challenge. "Lola Eden." August's smooth, seductive voice echoed in the room of males as the initiated the beginning of the virginity games. Once their name was spoken that's who they chose.The next day August drove to school, hungover. The boys kept him out late drinking in celebration. He sighed a long sigh of exhaustion. He crawled out of the car and pulled on a pair of sunglasses to protect his eyes from the light. He walked on to the school campus, placing his eyeglasses in his bag. He ignored the passing glances from girls and greeted his friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Lola

August's signature smile edged onto his face as he walked side by side next to her. He couldn't help but notice the playful flirty tone in her voice and it filled him with joy. August caught a couple of gasping voices and stares from other girls in the hallway and choose to ignore them as he walked. "Mainly I just wanted to talk to you. I have a purpose but it's not it's time to be revealed." He chose his words carefully before he exhaled. His golden-brown hair bounced as he walked, brushing softly against his shoulders. The white dress shirt he wore was tucked under his black slacks perfectly and the blue sweater complemented his violet-hued eyes. He pushed up the rims of his glasses and cleared his throat. "Unless you wanted to talk about something?" His voice was deep and seductive, he seemed cool and collected. Lola looked over at him and took in his appearance. He was sexy as hell, and she knew that he knew it too. His violet eyes...that hair that bounced the right way when he walked... Just looking at him was turning Lola on. She looked away, onto the jealous faces of girls. She gave them a fake smile and a tiny wave. Lola knew she could be a bitch at times, but she didn't seem to care. She let out a yawn as he talked and when he was done, she just gave off a smile. "Why on earth would I have something to say to you? You're the one that came over here to me. Remember?" Her own voice was sweet, yet had a hint of bitchiness in it that was surely noticeable to all. Overall, her voice was sweet and sexy. August noticed the casual glance that Lola gave him but refused to acknowledge it. He pushed back golden locks away from his face. Something drew August's attention to Lola it was the kind gesture she made to the jealous fangirls. He knew that he was good looking and he knew everyone wanted him...but that was for his looks they don't know who he really is. He noticed the wave was to fuel their jealously but he brushed it off. Her words struck something in him, he didn't know what it was but it captured his heart. He looked down at her and smile once again but a genuine smile. "Well thank you for giving me the time to fuel my nonsense of wanting to talk to a pretty girl." There was a sense of sarcasm in his voice, her attitude didn't bug him at all actually it made her kinda sexy.  
He watched as the strawberry blonde locks of hers moved as she walked. Suddenly a question popped into his head. "Well, I can leave if I'm truly bothering you." he gave a random fangirl a passing glance as he continued to walk beside her. He could see it in their eyes that these girls were gonna go home and write fanfictions. Not even when they get home more like with they get to class.  
She saw the way girls were looking at her. She loved it. The pure jealousy and she loved making people jealous. She had something they couldn't have as of right now. August. It brought her pure joy. She had a bitchy smile plastered onto her face. Her bluish-green eyes were looking around her kingdom. She was sure she would get "Bitch of the school" in the yearbook this year. That would be her greatest honor. She made sure to stay close by his side, indicating for the girls to back the hell off. She didn't know why she was doing this. Well, mostly because this was just who she was. She knew that he was only talking to her because of the virginity games. Though she couldn't help but wonder if he actually liked her. The thought gave her heart flutters, just as she heard the sound of his voice. She bit her lip and blushed at the compliment. She saw a few guys who looked jealous as well. Not of her though. Jealous of August. Just as she waved to the guys, his sexy voice filled her ears. She looked at him and shook her head. "No, no. You could never bother me, August," She said before looping her arm with his as they walked.   
August was kinda disgusted by the fact that the two of them were getting a lot of attention. He realized that he was fulfilling the highschool girl childish fantasies. Everyone around them either looked envious or jealous. He drew his attention to other things, to keep himself from throwing up. He looked down, his eyes made contact with her big full breasts. It caught his attention. Suddenly, he started having vivid, wild, images of her naked, her breast surrounding his face, his tongue lacing her nipples making them hard. He stopped his mind for a moment when he realized he was pressing down on his bottom lip pretty hard. He took a deep breath and smiled a smile of embarrassment to himself. He cleared his throat and parted his lips. "Well, that's good to know." He laughed slightly nervous while brushing a hand through the long strands of hair.   
August for a moment went confused. He was, I guess you could say shocked. As if in slow motion he watched in his mind Lola's thin limb curl around his arm in an embrace. As if reflex her lifted his arm like he was courting her but he was confused. 'Why did she do that?' He asked himself. Was this a sign of affection? Or was she putting on a show? He didn't know. But he kept smiling and walking down the hallways.

Lola smiled. She saw the school as her kingdom. She saw herself as the queen and the man walking by her side as the king. She loved the attention. She bathed in it as they strutted down the halls. She was satisfied with the whispers as well. Hell, she was even satisfied with the glares some of her 'friends' were giving her. She glanced up at August to see that he looked a bit uneasy. Was this her doing? Or was it the attention they were getting? She couldn't help but wonder. Does he just want her virginity or does he actually have feelings for her? She bit her lip and looked at him from her peripheral. She blushed deeply, seeing him looking down at her breast. She cleared her throat and put her bitchy smile back into place. She looked up at him as he lifted his arm as if he was escorting her to some sort of ball. "Oh! I didn't congratulate you on the big win did I? Where are my manners?" She said with a giggle.


	2. August

August wanted the situation to be over. He felt as though he was being used, as though she was using him for social standing and popularity. He looked down at her again she the curve of her lips turn into a seductively charming smile. Her figure was all he ever dreamed of, Her hips August always killed for hips like hers on a girl. He may seem perverted but he knows he wants, and it's her. He wanted to run away but he wanted to take her with him. He would pick her up but that would be ridiculous, he might play sports but he's not that gutsy. They are always telling to try and take risks, well he was with Lola because this with probably kills any chance of getting with her. He sighed deeply before running his free hand through his hair. His sunglasses blacking out all light directly to his eyes.

The sound of her voice played musically into his ears and he wanted to laugh. "The game? Really it wasn't that big of a deal. But thanks." He said cooly in his normally seductively charming voice. It creaked at the end, his uneasiness peeping through the mask. He wanted to go somewhere anywhere but out in the open hallways. To bad class was about to start.

Lola was in dismay though. She just thought that he only wanted to fuck her. She wants him to actually have feelings for her. She doesn't know why but she was hoping that that was the case here. She felt his gaze on her and she loved it. How his eyes traveled her body. It was a turn on really. Just looking at him was a turn on. She bit her lip for a moment before pulling him closer to her. She didn't know what her own motives were. Sure, she was doing this for the popularity, then again she doesn't need him to rise it. She knew that. She knew that those feelings from freshmen year were still there.

She giggled as he spoke before brushing a piece of invisible lint off of his shirt. "Oh please. You're so modest. The game was a big deal. Maybe not to you but in the perspective of everyone else, it was a pretty big deal." She was a bit upset that the class was close to starting. Their little show would end soon.

'Well she seems...petty maybe I should give up on her...well I don't know.' August's train of thought jumped from one railroad to another. He didn't really understand how he felt and it was upsetting him a bit. He started to wish the bell would ring.

"The game wasn't a big deal in my eyes...it was just a game. I have plenty of things I'm truly passionate about. Like pleasure to women."   
His voice was cool calm and seductive as always. The words flowed off his tongue effortlessly. August now decided he was going to start dropping hints to Lola to see if she would understand what he wanted. He wanted her, yes sexually but he always wanted her love and commitment and he was going to get it one way or another.

"If you know what I mean." He said with a chuckled and a nervous smile running across his face as he walked trying to block out the petty conversations and glares as they were passing by.

He was hoping for the bell to ring...

She liked the way the guys watched her as she walked. Though she was in love with the way August was looking at her. Like he was lustful for her. Well, all the guys were. But there was something about his lustful look that set her on edge.

Lola smiled at the sound of his voice. It was so... Seductive. It was sexy as hell. She looked around the halls, seeing that they were literally in the middle of it. It was their runway.

What he said made Lola blush like crazy. "Pleasure to women, huh?" She bit her lip at the thought. Him having his way with her. Suddenly, a vivid image of them completely naked in his bed filled her head. Him on top of her, panting kisses and gentle bites on her neck. All just before he slides himself into her. She felt herself getting moist at the thought. She then grins. "I would love to see your ways of pleasuring. Maybe you can give me a self demonstration..." She says seductively, just as the bell rang.

"I'll see you later, August..." She gave him a wink before sashaying off to class.

August didn't like being paraded around like he was being used. But a thought came to mind when he gazed down at Lola, and not just her breast.   
'Well she seems only really paying attention to me...' This thought, of course, made him smile, August had forgotten whether or not he still had his glasses on but he made an attempt to push them up inhabit.   
He almost wanted to stop in the middle of the hallways and tear off her clothes, the way her teeth seductively tugged at her bottom lip sent impulses through his body and directly to his groin. Her words were like music to his ears, he wanted to pull her into a closet and strip her of her clothes at this very moment but he wanted to be a gentleman and court her.   
Before Lola could completely be out of August sight, August ran up behind her and pulled her body close to his, he pressed his waist against hers as her butt made contact with his crotch, he held her waist steadily in his hands.   
He bent his mouth to her ears.  
"Give me a call Eden, I'll give you a personal demonstration." He nibbled on her earlobe slightly before pulling away from her alluring figure, he almost fought himself in this action. He turned away quickly, readjusted his bag over his shoulder and made his way over to his class.

She couldn't help but bite her lip in the most seductive manner as she felt his slight hard-on against her rear. She pressed her butt against it as her hands found their way in either one of his hands as they steadily hold her waist.  
Now, this was getting everyone's attention back.  
She wanted him at that precise moment. She wanted him to bend her over and take her right there in front of everyone. She had to ask herself- would she give in easily, or play hard to get like usual? This wasn't just any guy though. This was August! The hottest guy in school. She had a feeling this would be a rollercoaster ride evolving a whole bunch of teasing, making out, kissing, and much more.   
When she felt his teeth nibble on her, she couldn't help but let out a small little moan. Oh, the bastard. She couldn't help but giggle at his words. The subjects of her kingdom were whispering and staring, all before he walked to his class. "See you in PE." She whispered before strutting down the halls to French.


	3. Loren

August almost felt triumphant. It was tedious for girls and boys to be staring at him as he walked the halls to his classes. For a moment his irritation fled and he began to think about the way she smelled, it was flowery but womanly at the same time. The smell was almost intoxicating. The smell...her smell made him want to turn around and go back to her. But he didn't. August fought every urge to go to her, every fiber in his being held back. But how he had a 'bigger' problem he needed to care of his erection. For a second he thought about going to the bathroom to take care of it but he'd be late to class, and coach wouldn't be happy about that, and he wouldn't let him participate in games. 'Fuck...' He thought to himself as he walked into the archway of the classroom. He decided to let it be and wait it out. As he sat in his usual spot for a class, some of his guy friends crowded him and we're extremely curious. 

"Hey August heard about the virginity games, you hit that yet?" His friend said in a suggestive tone. 

Nope, not yet." He replied with a wink. Their conversation was interrupted by a bell that represented the start of class. August and his friends did their usual handshake and they made their way to their seats.

She struts as if walking down a runway, though in reality, she struts with confidence and flares all the time. It was her natural walk. She flipped her hair, just as she made it to French class. All eyes were on her as she walked to the back of the class, always reserved for the Populars. She sighed as the wetness of her panties reminded herself of what just went down between her and August. 

"Hey, Princess." The Populars greet her. 

"It's queen, thank you very much." She responds with as she gets to put her things. 

"What the fuck was that?" Ashley, a brunette asks her. The guys and the girls lean in to hear what she has to say. 

"What the hell are you pricks talking about?" Lola asks as she looks around. She knew full well what they were referring to. 

"In the hallway. You and pretty boy making your big debut through the halls." Christian spoke. He was a full-blown gay, which most of the girls hated considering he was absolutely gorgeous. 

"Oh. Me and August." She says with a bitchy smile. 

"He's totally going to be all over your ass in the gym today. I see the way he looks at you in those tight short shorts and that little tank top at gym." A girl with purple and blue hair named Loren. Before Lola could make a remark, the bell rang and the class was now in session.

'Oh...god.' August reluctantly thought in his mind. He seemed to be extremely bored in class.   
Today they were going over what they have been studying all week, he just wanted to see Lola again but this class was taking way to long. He glanced down at the watch surround his this wrist and smiled. It was almost time for this terrible class to be done.   
A moment later the teacher stopped talking to the class and passed out paper for everyone to complete with the remaining amount of time in class. Suddenly multiple people were staring over at him, some of them had concerned looks others had worried and some were just dumbfounded. 'God these people are stupid.' The thought came and left so quickly.   
August realized that they were looking towards him for help in the assignment. But he didn't bother looking up. Before they could approach him they had to grow some balls first. The male began working on his paper, silently.   
His leg was shaking under his table due to the undeniable urge that he wanted to see Lola, and to 'see' Lola.  
'That girls skin, oh and I want to pull that hair.' One of the girls in the classroom almost fainted, only because August was digging into his bottom lip in the most sensual movement. He pulled a hand through his hair before continuing his paper. Then he was sure someone fainted.

Meanwhile, with Lola, she was stressing out over one particular question on the pop quiz. She hated pop quizzes with a passion, but she didn't mind them in French. She was fluent in French. At least that's what she thought until this particular question. 

"Jesus fucking hell..." she muttered. She absentmindedly tapped her pencil against the glossy wooden desk which she made sure was clean after the bell rang. She was all about cleanness and organization. Then suddenly, the answer popped into her brain. Her eyes widened and she quickly finished the whole quiz, all in less than twenty-five minutes. Lola sighed and put her pencil down as she looked around at every dumbfounded face. She giggled softly at the level of stupidity. Everyone thought Lola was absolutely perfect, but no one knew that. Not even her little groupie.  
After about 30 minutes, the class was finally over. Gym time. Lola couldn't help but smile brightly and stood up, gathering her things and putting them neatly in her bag. She turned to her group and smiled brightly. 

"I'll see you at lunch guys. Love ya." She kissed them all on the cheek before looping her arm with Lorens. 

"Let's go." She and Loren strutted out of the room and to the locker rooms. 

"Okay, so what color should I dye my hair next? You do like the purple and blue right?" Loren asked as they changed. Lola nodded. 

"Of course I do. Oh! Pastels. That would look hot on you." Lola said as she pulled her shorts on. The girls all waited for them to get out before they came in. That's how it worked. Lola thought her body was too perfect and pretty for anyone else besides Loren to witness. Loren and Lola practically grew up together so she didn't have a problem with her. 

"You don't think that would look like a unicorn threw up on my head? That's what I'm afraid of." Loren pouted as she tied her hair with a black ribbon. Lola and Loren finally were dressed and walked to the gym. 

"No Loren. I'll even help you dye it."

Time seems to be going by so slow, and it made it worse when August started watching the clock on the wall. He toned out every sound in the room and could only hear the continuous ticking of each hand as the seconds and minutes passed by. He was tapping his pin and biting against the tip, impatiently. August couldn't stop thinking about Lola, she was constantly on his mind, her thighs, her smooth skin, her thickness. He imagines himself pressing light feathery kisses of the hairs and skin of her sensitive thighs. Grabbing against the thickness to pull her closer to him, licking the up till the place where her thighs meet.   
He imagined himself running his fingers, his hands, and his tongue all over her body. His temperature began to rise and his body became restless.   
Suddenly the bell rang and he stood straight up, it broke his daze. He placed his pen in his jacket pocket to hide the teeth marks. A large sigh escaped his mouth. 

"I have Gym next..." As much as August liked being sweaty he was hoping he could sit out...sit out and talk to Lola. 'Fuck Lola again.' The thought passed him ironically. Considering it's all he could think about. His concentration was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, buddy?" A deep voice called out to him. There was slapping on his shoulder that he realized was the person's hand. He realized that it was his buddy Jacob from the team. 

"Oh, sup man?" August replied in a rustic voice. The boy look at him worried then shook it off and gave him a big grin. 

"I saw this morning, you hit it yet?" He winked in his direction.

"Nah man getting there." August smiled slightly walking out of the classroom with Jacob. The two of them made their way over to the gym. Where the classrooms were co-ed. And hopefully August and Lola could talk. Jacob broke his thoughts once again. 

"She playin' hard to get?" He asked curiously. 

"Nah Jake I actually think she might be into me." He replied humbly. He looked through the glass door in front of him curiously, he ignored the looks for the highschool girls and looked only for Lola. He didn't see her yet so he walked over to an empty bleacher to settle down before the gym actually started. 

"I'll catch you later Waters." He gave August a fist bump then walked away.

"You would do that for me, L?" Loren asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. Lola let out an exasperated sigh. 

"Well duh. You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you." Lola nudged Loren's side with a smile. The way she was nice to Loren was the nicest anyone has ever seen her. 

"Ready to see prince charming?" Loren asked teasingly as they approached the gym doors. Lola smiled. 

"King." She corrected. 

"And yes. Yes, I am." She flipped her hair. Just as they were about to enter the glass doors that led to the gym, Loren stopped her. Her face showed nothing but excitement. 

"I can't wait to see Jacob," Loren said dreamily. Lola rolled her eyes and scrunched her face up in disgust. 

"Why are you still fooling around with him? You know he's dating the head cheerleader." She said, trying to get Loren to listen to her. 

"I know but... I really like him. And he was the one who started to hit on me!" Loren shoots back. Lola looks to the side and groaned. 

"You can do so much better Loren. Why not date a guy whos, I don't know. Popular and single?" Loren frowned and crossed her arms. 

"Jacob is popular." She said with a pout. 

"But is he single? Thought so." Lola said with that bitchy smile of hers. 

"But I really like him and I think he likes me. We all know he only goes out with Amy only to get popularity points." Lola loops her arm with Loren's.

"Whatever. We'll talk about this later." With that, they walk in and Lola kisses Loren's cheek before hurrying to August who she noticed almost immediately. 

"Hey." She spoke as she sat next to him.

August casually sat in the corner of the gym alone, waiting for Lola. He made it seem like he was meant to be there like he was supposed to be sitting there. Slowly he pulled his phone out of his pocket, he heard gasps everywhere around him as if he was going to pull out a gun, or a dildo or something. Before he began playing on his phone he ran a hand through his hair. He rummaged through his belongs and pulled out his glasses, the thin frames feel over his purple irises perfectly. The voice and girls and boys surrounded his ears and he attempted to block then out by checking his Instagram. He scrolled through his feed casually looking up and around every now and then for Lola.   
Once he has liked everything on his feed, he heard a familiar voice call out to him. He looked up curiously from the addicting screen. 

"Hey, Eden." He said in a slightly deep tone before moving over slightly for her to become comfortable. He slid his phone back into his bag and turned to her, completely ignoring everyone else.

"I thought about you during French. I was totally stumped on this one question. It made me question my fluency in French. Then out of nowhere, it came to me. Crazy right?" She asked as she scooted closer to him, placing a hand on his inner thigh. She looked around the gym and saw Loren and Jacob in the corner flirting, giggling, touching each other. 

"Ew, gross. Is he even supposed to be in here?" She sighed and turned to him. 

"Look, August..." she started to rub his thigh as she spoke. 

"It's would be nice if you told your friend to stop being a man whore and leave my baby Loren alone. She knows he's already dating Amy but she's not listening. I just don't want her to get hurt." She sits on his lap and made sure it was only them on the bleachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following along if you got this far, I hope you guys like the story. Send me comments and stuff so I know your thoughts!


	4. August

August wanted the situation to be over. He felt as though he was being used, as though she was using him for social standing and popularity. He looked down at her again she the curve of her lips turn into a seductively charming smile. Her figure was all he ever dreamed of, Her hips August always killed for hips like hers on a girl. He may seem perverted but he knows he wants, and it's her. He wanted to run away but he wanted to take her with him. He would pick her up but that would be ridiculous, he might play sports but he's not that gutsy. They're always telling to try and take risks, well he was with Lola because this with probably kills any chance of getting with her. He sighed deeply before running his free hand through his hair.  
The sound of her voice played musically into his ears and he wanted to laugh. "The game? Really it wasn't that big of a deal. But thanks." He said cooly in his normally seductively charming voice. It creaked at the end, his uneasiness peeping through the mask. He wanted to go somewhere anywhere but out in the open hallways. To bad class was about to start.

Lola was in dismay though. She just thought that he only wanted to fuck her. She wants him to actually have feelings for her. She doesn't know why but she was hoping that that was the case here. She felt his gaze on her and she loved it. How his eyes traveled her body. It was a turn on really. Just looking at him was a turn on. She bit her lip for a moment before pulling him closer to her. She didn't know what her own motives were. Sure, she was doing this for the popularity, then again she doesn't need him to rise it. She knew that. She knew that those feelings from freshmen year were still there. She giggled as he spoke before brushing a piece of invisible lint off of his shirt. "Oh please. You're so modest. The game was a big deal. Maybe not to you but in the perspective of everyone else, it was a pretty big deal." She was a bit upset that the class was close to starting. Their little show would end soon.

'Well she seems...petty maybe I should give up on her...well I don't know.' August's train of thought jumped from one railroad to another. He didn't really understand how he felt and it was upsetting him a bit. He started to wish the bell would ring.

"The game wasn't a big deal in my eyes...it was just a game. I have plenty of things I'm truly passionate about. Like pleasure to women." His voice was cool calm and seductive as always. The words flowed off his tongue effortlessly. August now decided he was going to start dropping hints to Lola to see if she would understand what he wanted. He wanted her, yes sexually but he always wanted her love and commitment and he was going to get it one way or another.  
"If you know what I mean." He said with a chuckled and a nervous smile running across his face as he walked trying to block out the petty conversations and glares as they were passing by.

He was hoping for the bell to ring...

She liked the way the guys watched her as she walked. Though she was in love with the way August was looking at her. Like he was lustful for her. Well, all the guys were. But there was something about his lustful look that set her on edge.  
Lola smiled at the sound of his voice. It was so... Seductive. It was sexy as hell. She looked around the halls, seeing that they were literally in the middle of it. It was their runway.

What he said made Lola blush like crazy. "Pleasure to women, huh?" She bit her lip at the thought. Him having his way with her. Suddenly, a vivid image of them completely naked in his bed filled her head. Him on top of her, panting kisses and gentle bites on her neck. All just before he slides himself into her. She felt herself getting moist at the thought. She then grins. "I would love to see your ways of pleasuring. Maybe you can give me a self demonstration..." She says seductively, just as the bell rang.

"I'll see you later, August..." She gave him a wink before sashaying off to class.

August didn't like being paraded around like he was being used. But a thought came to mind when he gazed down at Lola, and not just her breast.   
'Well she seems only really paying attention to me...' This thought, of course, made him smile, August had forgotten whether or not he still had his glasses on but he made an attempt to push them up inhabit.   
He almost wanted to stop in the middle of the hallways and tear off her clothes, the way her teeth seductively tugged at her bottom lip sent impulses through his body and directly to his groin. Her words were like music to his ears, he wanted to pull her into a closet and strip her of her clothes at this very moment but he wanted to be a gentleman and court her.   
Before Lola could completely be out of August sight, August ran up behind her and pulled her body close to his, he pressed his waist against hers as her butt made contact with his crotch, he held her waist steadily in his hands.   
He bent his mouth to her ears.  
"Give me a call Eden, I'll give you a personal demonstration." He nibbled on her earlobe slightly before pulling away from her alluring figure, he almost fought himself in this action. He turned away quickly, readjusted his bag over his shoulder and made his way over to his class.

She couldn't help but bite her lip in the most seductive manner as she felt his slight hard-on against her rear. She pressed her butt against it as her hands found their way in either one of his hands as they steadily hold her waist.  
Now, this was getting everyone's attention back.  
She wanted him at that precise moment. She wanted him to bend her over and take her right there in front of everyone. She had to ask herself- would she give in easily, or play hard to get like usual? This wasn't just any guy though. This was August! The hottest guy in school. She had a feeling this would be a rollercoaster ride evolving a whole bunch of teasing, making out, kissing, and much more.   
When she felt his teeth nibble on her, she couldn't help but let out a small little moan. Oh, the bastard. She couldn't help but giggle at his words. The subjects of her kingdom were whispering and staring, all before he walked to his class. "See you in PE." She whispered before strutting down the halls to French.


	5. Loren

August almost felt triumphant. It was tedious for girls and boys to be staring at him as he walked the halls to his classes. For a moment his irritation fled and he began to think about the way she smelled, it was flowery but womanly at the same time. The smell was almost intoxicating. The smell...her smell made him want to turn around and go back to her. But he didn't. August fought every urge to go to her, every fiber in his being held back. But how he had a 'bigger' problem he needed to care of his erection. For a second he thought about going to the bathroom to take care of it but he'd be late to class, and coach wouldn't be happy about that, and he wouldn't let him participate in games. 'Fuck...' He thought to himself as he walked into the archway of the classroom. He decided let it be and wait it out. As he sat in his usual spot for class, some of his guy friends crowded him and we're extremely curious. "Hey August heard about the virginity games, you hit that yet?" His friend said in a suggestive tone. "Nope not yet." He replied with a wink. Their conversation was interrupted by a bell that represented the start of class. August and his friends did their usual handshake and they made their way to their seats.

Lola struts as if walking down a runway, though in reality, she struts with confidence and flare all the time. It was her natural walk. She flipped her hair, just as she made it to French class. All eyes were on her as she walked to the back of the class, always reserved for the populars. She sighed as the wetness of her panties reminded herself of what just went down between her and August.   
"Hey, Princess." The populars greet her. 

"It's queen, thank you very much." She responds with as she gets put her things. 

"What the fuck was that?" Ashley, a brunette asks her. The guys and the girls lean in to hear what she has to say. 

"What the he'll are you pricks talking about?" Lola asks as she looks around. She knew full well what they were referring to. 

"In the hallway. You and pretty boy making your big debut through the halls." Christian spoke. He was a full blown gay, which most of the girls hated considering he was absolutely gorgeous. 

"Oh. Me and August." She says with a bitchy smile. 

"He's totally going to be all over your ass in gym today. I see the way he looks at you in those tight short shorts and that little tank top at gym." A girl with purple and blue hair named Loren. Before Lola could make a remark, the bell rung and class was now in session.

'Oh...god.' August reluctantly thought in his mind. He seemed to be extremely bored in class.   
Today they were going over what they have been studying all week, he just wanted to see Lola again but this class was taking way to long. He glanced down at the watch around his this wrist and smiled. It was almost time for this terrible class to be done.   
A moment later the teacher stopped talking to the class and passed out paper for everyone to complete with the remaining amount of time in class. Suddenly multiple people were staring over at him, some of them had concerned looks others had worried and some were just dumbfounded. 'God these people are stupid.' The thought came and left so quickly. August realized that they were looking towards him for help in the assignment. But he didn't bother looking up. Before they could approach him they had to grow some balls first. The male began working on his paper, silently.   
His leg was shaking under his table due to the undeniable urge that he wanted to see Lola, and to 'see' Lola.  
'That girls skin, oh and I want to pull that hair.' One of the girls in the classroom almost fainted, only because August was digging into his bottom lip in the most sensual movement. He pulled a hand through his hair before continuing his paper. Then he was sure someone fainted.

Meanwhile with Lola, she was stressing out over one particular question on the pop quiz. She hated pop quizzes with a passion, but she didn't mind them in French. She was fluent in French. At least that's what she thought until this particular question. 

"Jesus fucking hell..." she muttered. She absentmindedly tapped her pencil against the glossy wooden desk which she made sure was clean after the bell rang. She was all about cleanness and organization. Then suddenly, the answer popped into her brain. Her eyes widened and she quickly finished the whole quiz, all in less than twenty-five minutes. Lola sighed and put her pencil down as she looked around at every dumbfounded face. She giggled softly at the level of stupidity. Everyone thought Lola was absolutely perfect, but no one knew that. Not even her little groupie.  
After about 30 minutes, class was finally over. Gym time. Lola couldn't help but smile brightly and stood up, gathering her things and putting them neatly in her bag. She turned to her group and smiled brightly.   
"I'll see you at lunch guys. Love ya." She kissed them all on the cheek before looping her arm with Loren's. 

"Let's go." She and Loren strutted out of the room and to the locker rooms.   
"Okay, so what color should I dye my hair next? You do like the purple and blue right?" Loren asked as they changed. Lola nodded. 

"Of course I do. Oh! Pastels. That would look hot on you." Lola said as she pulled her shorts on. The girls all waited for them to get out before they came in. That's how it worked. Lola thought her body was too perfect and pretty for anyone else besides Loren to witness. Loren and Lola practically grew up togther so she didn't have a problem with her. 

"You don't think that would look like a unicorn threw up on my head? That's what I'm afraid of." Loren pouted as she tied her hair with a black ribbon. Lola and Loren finally was dressed and walked to the gym. 

"No Loren. I'll even help you dye it."

Time seems to be going by so slow, and it made it worse when August started watching the clock on the wall. He toned out every sound in the room and could only hear the continuous ticking of each hand as the seconds and minutes passed by. He was tapping his pen and biting against the tip, impatiently. August couldn't stop thinking about Lola, she was constantly on his mind, her thighs, her smooth skin, her thickness. He imagine himself pressing light feathery kisses of the hairs and skin of her sensitive thighs. Grabbing against the thickness to pull her closer to him, licking the up till the place where her thighs meet.   
He imagined himself running his fingers, his hands, and his tongue all over her body. His temperature began to rise and his body became restless.   
Suddenly the bell rang and he stood straight up, it broke his daze. He placed his pen in his jacket pocket to hide the teeth marks. A large sigh escaped his mouth. 

"I have gym next..." As much as August liked being sweaty he was hoping he could sit out...sit out and talk to Lola. 'Fuck Lola again.' The thought passed him ironically. Considering it's all he could think about. His concentration was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, buddy?" A deep voice called out to him. There was a slapping on his shoulder that he realized was the persons hand. He realized that it was his buddy Jacob from the team. 

"Oh, sup man?" August replied in a rustic voice. The boy look at him worried then shook it off and gave him a big grin. 

"I saw this morning, you hit it yet?" He winked in his direction. 

"Nah man getting there." August smiled slightly walking out of the classroom with Jacob. The two of them made their way over to the gym. Where the classrooms were co-ed. And hopefully August and Lola could talk. Jacob broke his thoughts once again. 

"She playin' hard to get?" He asked curiously. 

"Nah Jake I actually think she might be into me." He replied humbly. He looked through the glass door in front of him curiously, he ignored the looks for the highschool girls and looked only for Lola. He didn't see her yet so he walked over to an empty bleacher to settle down before gym actually started. 

"I'll catch you later Waters." He gave August a fist bump then walked away.

"You would do that for me, L?"   
Loren asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. Lola let out an exasperated sigh. 

"We'll duh. You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you." Lola nudged Loren's side with a smile. The way she was nice to Loren was the nicest anyone has ever seen her. 

"Ready to see prince charming?" Loren asked teasingly as they approached the gym doors. Lola smiled. 

"King." She corrected. "And yes. Yes I am." She flipped her hair. Just as they were about to enter the glass doors that led to the gym, Loren stopped her. Her face showed nothing but excitement. 

"I can't wait to see Jacob." Loren said dreamily. Lola rolled her eyes and scrunched her face up in disgust. 

"Why are you still fooling around with him? You know he's dating the head cheerleader." She said, trying to get Loren to listen to her. 

"I know but... I really like him. And he was the one who started to hit on me!" Loren shoots back. Lola looks to the side and groaned. 

"You can do so much better Loren. Why not date a guy whos, I don't know. Popular and single?" Loren frowned and crossed her arms. 

"Jacob is popular." She said with a pout. 

"But is he single? Thought so." Lola said with that bitchy smile of hers. 

"But I really like him and I think he likes me. We all know he only goes out with Amy only to get popularity points." Lola loops her arm with Loren's. "Whatever. We'll talk about this later." With that, they walk in and Lola kisses Loren's cheek before hurrying to August who she noticed almost immediately. 

"Hey." She spoke as she sat next to him.

August casually sat in the corner of the gym alone, waiting for Lola. He made it seem like he was meant to be there like he was supposed to be sitting there. Slowly he pulled his phone out of his pocket, he heard gasps everywhere around him as if he was going to pull out a gun, or a dildo or something. Before he begun playing on his phone he ran a hand through his hair. He rummaged through his belongs and pulled out his glasses, the thin frames feel over his purple hues perfectly. The voice and girls and boys surrounded his ears and he attempted to block then out by checking his instagram. He scrolled through his feed casually looking up and around every now and then for Lola.   
Once he has liked everything on his feed, he heard a familiar voice call out to him. He looked up curiously from the addicting screen.  
"Hey Eden." He said in a slightly deep tone before moving over slightly for her to become comfortable. He slid his phone back into his bag and turned to her, completely ignoring everyone else.

"I thought about you during French. I was totally stumped on this one question. It made me question my fluency in French. Then out of no where, it came to me. Crazy right?" She asked as she scooted closer to him, placing a hand on his inner thigh. She looked around the gym and saw Loren and Jacob in the corner flirting, giggling, touching each other. 

"Ew, gross. Is he even supposed to be in here?" She sighed and turned to him.   
"Look, August..." she started to rub his thigh as she spoke. "It's would be nice if you told your friend to stop being a man whore and leave my baby Loren alone. She knows he's already dating Amy but she's not listening. I just don't want her to get hurt." She sits on his lap and made sure it was only them on the bleachers.


	6. Me & You

"I was thinking about you all in class. There wasn't one moment that you were in my mind." He said running a hand through his thick locks. He quickly pulled off his glasses and placed them into one of the pockets in his bag "But you shouldn't question your fluency. You got this language down, I bet." His tone was supportive and proud with a hint of sexiness. A warm pulse of anticipation coursed through him when she placed her hand on his thigh. He looked into her eyes, sensually. "Well, actually he and Amy have been going through some things, he was telling me that Loren makes him happy. He said he might even dump Amy. Which is...completely his decision. But I'll tell him not to do anything more until he makes a decision, okay?" August got a chill, his inner thighs were slightly sensitive, and the rubbing caused him to inhale sharply a couple of times. 

"I'll protect her the only way I can." He said to reassure her.   
A look of surprise washed over his face when she sat on his lap. His body almost reacted as soon as it happens but he controlled it. He snaked his hand around her waist and slid it near her thighs, resting it in between.

She couldn't help but smile. "Aren't you sweet, August? Thank you." She leaned her back against his chest, closing them before reopening them, just to look at Jacob and Loren. Jacob whispered something in her ear and Loren listened intently before gasping and slapping his arm playfully, wide-eyed at what he must have said. Lola couldn't help but smile. She seemed happy. And as long as she was happy, Lola was happy. She was just scared that Loren would get hurt like she did last year by one of August's other friends, Zach. 

"Well, at least she seems happy." She shrugged.  
When a guy stepped on to the first step of the bleacher, she got up and bent over, purposely so her rear would be in his face. 

"What the fuck are you doing? Go!" That was all Lola had to say before the guy scurried away, looking as if he was about to cry. She sighed and smiled as she sat back down on his lap. She grabbed his hand and slowly placed it on her crotch, making him rub. She felt the sensation through her small tight shorts and her underwear.

"I try my best to please." The words rolled off his tongue like they were meant to be there. He ran a thin limb through his thick golden-brown locks before eyeing Lola up and down and smiling internally. He followed that path of Lola's to find Jacob and Loren sitting in the opposite corner of them. 'They look happy.' He thought before he noticing the rising in Lola's face she was smiling; this, in turn, made him smile. His body naturally came alive after the jolt of happiness. 'If they can be happy made I can.' He let the lonesome thought linger in his mind for a bit.   
August wasn't keeping up with the paces, everything seemed to happen so fast but by the time August caught up, Lola's round behind was flashing in his face. At that moment he was resisting every urge in his body to grab it and massage it. His teeth seemed to rip into his bottom lip he was biting so hard. He readjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. He tuned in his ears to listen to her scream at the male. This made him smile a bit it was kinda funny. Then lost his smile before she sat down upon his lap.   
His hand felt weightless until it landed gently against the layer of clothing blocking her vagina from his fingers. It was like his finger became instantly warm. She rotated his hand in constant motion. August tugged slightly at his lip once again. And assumed control of his hand. He moved it slower and more tantalizing. His long fingers stroked her tight shorts gently, teasingly. He moved his other hand to push her hair away from her neck and placed his mouth around her ear, biting her earlobe sexually. After that, he began to move his finger a little faster but with longer motion. He could feel himself growing under her he was holding back the short breaths breaking through his lungs. 

"Sometimes you make me go crazy." He whispered in her ear after letting go of it. He kissed the skin on her neck softly.

Lola bit her lip gently. Feeling him biting her ear in the most provocative and sexual way turned her on to the extremes. She moaned softly, giving him a preview of the sexiest noise she could even make. Her moaning. She leaned back against his chest as she felt him move his finger faster. She was getting wetter by the second. It took everything in her power not drag him to the locker room and demand him to take her right then and there. She could just imagine it. Her and him in one of the showers. He would have her bent over, forcing her arms behind her back as he thrust into her roughly. She wanted him to fuck her so bad but all in time. Of course, she's heard stories about how he is in bed. How he's rough and amazing. How he has an outstanding length. How dominant he is. Everything she wanted in a guy when it came to sex. Of course, she was still a virgin which was why he spoke to her in the first place. It pissed her off slightly but she couldn't stay mad at him. He was now one of the two people she couldn't be mad at. Loren and him. She bit her lip as she felt his lips against her neck.

"Oh do I now? I can sure tell by the still growing bulge in your shorts..." she muttered as she guided his hand slowly into her shorts. The thin lace material the only thing guarding his hand against her vagina. She knew how he longed to touch it. To tease her more and more. She let go of his hand, leaving his hand in her shorts. She didn't care who saw. No one would be brave enough to tell nor say something to her about it. They knew Lola had the upper hand. They knew that she could make a person's life a living hell easily without hardly any effort.


	7. Locker room

August licked his lips, he was holding back so much. Thoughts flooded his mind. 'God if we weren't in public right now...' He told himself.  
August couldn't focus on anything else but her. The way her vagina pressed against his fingers like a welcoming party. How moist he could tell she was even through the layer of shorts and underwear she has on. Her body moved with his fingers, the more friction she created the harder he became. The more moans that escape her mouth the stiffer and longer he arose.  
He continued to push his fingers against her as casually as he could, he felt his hand moving on its own before he realized she was the one moving it. His hands were shaking inside her pants, he continued running and moving sensually but his body tensed up. He wanted nothing more than to be inside her. His body was screaming to take her away, and slam into her hard. The male moved his knee along her thigh, he used this tactic to open her legs slightly. This gave him more freedom in her pants. August moved his fingers aggressively he didn't try to hurt her but he couldn't contain himself.   
Very slowly, he lifted the hand up that he used to move her hair from her neck and sensually slid it down the side of her body. He moved that hand around her waist and pulled her closer to the center of his body. This caused her behind to rub against his dick slightly rough. He thrust his upper body forward and bite down on his lips. August took one of her hands and pressed it gently against his long length. He exhaled sharply with the contact and held onto her tightly.

She let out a gasp as she felt her behind rub against his length. She could tell it both thick and long, just by the bulge. She bit her lip as he held her tight, wanting him to hold her like that forever. She started to grind her rear against his bulge roughly, but in a way gently. As she did, she grabbed his hand that was in her pants and took it to the last stage. She slowly slid it into her panties, placing it right on her clit. She guided him, making him run it slowly as her behind did work on his cock. She looked at the time from the clock on the wall and saw that they still had fifty-five minutes. She squealed mentally and decided that she wanted one thing. She wanted to tease him and she wanted him to tease her for the rest of the period. She was so close to saying "Fuck the virginity games!" She smiled and got up, getting an idea.   
"Come on." She said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the gym and into the girls' locker room. Once they made it in, she slipped her tank top off. 

"We have fifty minutes to tease each other until our heart's content. You down?" She asked, looking up at him as she tossed her shirt to the side. She knew he would say yes. He had to right?

His body came alive with hers. He wanted to thrust his hips against her body. Against those, beautiful thick thighs of hers that made his dick throb and his mind run.  
He felt her strawberry blonde hair brush against the side of his face, each strand lightly touching his sensitive skin. He jumped a little when her backside began to grind on his dick, a faint gasp escaped to the surface of his mouth and his body lit up. He started to feel good, he was holding his breath to hold back moaning. The more she rubbed against him the harder it was for him to control himself. He imaged what it felt like inside her. Her vaginal walls surrounding his cock inviting him in. He couldn't take it.   
His hand was now on her vagina, warmth and vaginal fluids leaked into his hand. This would turn most guys off but the fact that she was this wet for him turned him on even more. He rubbed her clit willingly. Wanted to tease the shit out of her, wanting her to scream with pleasure. Scream his name.  
His thoughts were interrupted by him being pulled away suddenly. He needed a moment to readjust his eyesight, the woman was strong and fast and before he knew it he was in the girls' locker room. It smelled of floral scents and deodorant much better the males' locker room. He stood looking around for a moment when Lola began to take off her shirt. His jaw could have dripped if he wasn't so cool right now. Her breast were so much more alluring without clothes then they were in clothes. He bit down on his lip hard and didn't say anything to her. Looking dead inside her eyes with his purple irises he pulled off his glasses seductively still pulling at his bottom lip. And set them to the side.

He took Lola into his arm in an instance. He wrapped his arms around her waist and grabbed her ass, hard. He passionately kissed her, he held nothing back, he bent over and hoisted her into the air holding her with her behind. He gripped it tighter. Moaning roughly into her mouth, he bit down on her bottom lip, lustfully. He slammed her, not too hard into a locker. He positioned her in just the right place before unbuttoning her short buttons and sticking his hand directly into her underwear. He moved his hand to just the right position to thrust his finger into her vagina. Roughly but not painfully. He slid his hands all up and around her body, cupping her breast in his hand, gripping them tightly. He slid his tongue into her mouth, moving if around exploring her mouth.

Lola gasped as he lightly slammed her against a locker. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, her green eyes looking into his as their lips were locked and in synch. Her hands traveled into the hair she had so long to touch. Ever since freshman year. It was so soft... So luscious. It was better than she had imagined. Her fingers roamed freely as she felt him unbutton the buttons of her shorts. She felt his fingers brush against her lower stomach. Her skin grew hot under his touch. No one has ever had that effect on her. Not a guy at least. Not anyone.  
She whimpered loudly against his lips from surprise, feeling his fingers go roughly into her. She felt a pop as he did so. He had popped her cherry. She had never imagined losing her virginity to Augusts' fingers. It wasn't technical but was amazing. It hurt of course, but she knew that he would easily loosen her up. Her face grew hot once she felt his tongue invade her mouth. She decided to get in on the action as well. Her tongue swirled around his teasingly, her tongue fighting for dominance. She couldn't help but pull away though, feeling his fingers thrust into her roughly.  
"Oh my god..." she whined out, leaning her head back against the locker as he shifted. She wanted this to be his cock instead of his fingers so bad. She moved an arm from around his neck and started to rub her clit furiously. 

"Fuck, August. I want your dick inside of me. I want it inside of my tight little pussy." Her dirty talk was quite ridiculously provocative. She leaned up, her hand still viciously rubbing her clit as her lips locked with his for one second before moaning out, her lips hovering over his.

August was panting aggressively, but it was sensual the way that his golden brown bangs had fallen over his purple irises, the wall the light from the windows in the locker room flooded his vision of her with light. The way she looked, that sensual body movement, the sweat dripping down her face. He was panting to her in her ears, filled her up with more lust and anticipation.   
The way her skin felt against his fingertips, the clothing on her skin fit her body shape hugged her. But he wanted to see her out of the clothes. He held her higher, tighter in his arms, his grasp and shimmed off her shorts leaving them on the bench beside the lockers. Her hair fell over her shoulders like pools of rainwater. The mixture of perfumes in the air made August mad with lust because her smell stood out the most to him. The male was slightly afraid of bleeding after he realized what he had done, but he saved her already by pulling away from her shorts. He wanted to take off her underwear.   
He slammed a hand near her head. He pressed his erection against the thin layer of undergarments, he listened to her words for a moment he bit down hard on his bottom lip. He went closely to her ear with his mouth and whispered. "I'm going to take them off...." He tugged gently at her underwear. He said the statement but it was more like he was asking a question. He gathered the female into his hand and set her on the bench next to her shorts. He sat down onto the backs of his legs. He slithered his fingers and arms up around his waist. Gently and sensually he pulled off her underwear and set them atop her shorts. He reached under her knees lifted them up, opened her legs up and dived his head I'm between her thighs. He swirled his tongue around her clit before inserting it inside her vagina.

The continuous motion of his tongue inside of her vagina become more aggressive, as she pulled against the strands of golden brown he became more filled with lust. Her body was shaking under his touch and it drove him nuts. He moved his hand around her legs to massage the inside of her thighs, with the large width she could spread her legs it was easier for him to pleasure her. He moved one of his hands to her vagina to finger her as he swirled his tongue around the clitoris. His erection was growing steadily and he had pre-cum seeping through his underpants already. Sweat began to build on his forehead and neck as his blood pressure began to rise. His finger now two fingers went deeper and deeper inside of her, as her moaning filled the room.   
August took a deep breath before using his free hand to unbuckle his pants, the restriction of his clothing was getting too much for him to bear. He pulled away for a moment to remove his pants, revealing his underwear where his massive erection hid under. Quickly he returned to his position more comfortable now that his erection was able to breathe. He licked around her inner thigh before returning to her clitoris. "Moan for me more," he whispered against her vagina. Besides her panting, the clock was the only other noise in the locker room.


	8. Game Over

Lola shoved her hand into the golden brown locks of August's head, her finger tightening around the strand as the male's wet tongue circled around her throbbing clitoris. The feeling gave her great pleasure, and she couldn't believe she said something as stupid as "teasing each other" for an entire 55 minutes. She knew how badly she wanted August, and it was evident how badly he wanted her. There was no way a guy could be this aroused and this dedicated to making a girl feel good if they didn't care about them. 'Is it possible that August liked me after all?' It's all up in the air now, and her mind was slipping in out from the overwhelming pleasure of August's slender fingers slipping in and out of her wet vagina. The strawberry blonde through her head back in pleasure, it hitting the wooden bench lightly as her back arched from the sensations. His words flooded her mind, as her tongue teased her clitoris. She was becoming louder and there wasn't any way she would be able to quite down now. She knew what she wanted and it was him. "August please-" her voice, unrecognizable cried out in the heat of the room.

August obeyed with a smile, pushing a hand through his thick locks of hair which damped his roots causing a sheen over the surface of his forehead. When he moved his hair out of his eyes, he was able to see the red blush that spread across the female's skin and the pinkish tint of her lower region that made him want to continue drawing out those erotic moans. 

"I would have tried this a lot sooner if I had known you'd make such erotic faces." He moved away from her hole to press a kiss into the skin of her thigh, 

"And this body, teasing me day in and day out." He closed his eyes and moved to trail his tongue along the width of her thighs, a hand gripping the surface of it roughing his finger sinking into the fat, reaching muscle. 

"The way you move, in jeans, skirts, shorts, every single piece of clothing." August moved away from her lower region to bring his face closer to hers. He locked her lips in an embrace moving his hand to the back of her head to sit her up. He moved his hand around her behind and lifted her into the air quickly switching their positions where Lola was now sitting upon his lap.

"August-you little, you wanna play like that huh?" Lola couldn't help but moved to where her exposed vagina was pressing against his erection. The wetness and heat covered him and he grasped tighter at her hips from the pleasure. She moved along the length of his dick, the tip hitting her clitoris each time she moved forward. 

"Are you afraid to get caught?" Lola asked as she moved her lips along the erection that was building desire in the depth of her gut. August only smiled in response and moved to put a hand into Lola's hair. He brought a few strands to his nose and smelled that same scent that drove him crazy. 

"Are you really okay with doing this?" He asked while basking in her scent, the hand on her behind tightening as his craving increased. 

"Yes-duh," She moved suddenly then, pressing August's tip to the entrance on her vagina, and slid herself over his length. August gasped along with Lola who moaned allowed, as August's dick slid all the way inside. The pressure on Lola's crevice was more amazing than she had ever felt. It left her breathless. She wanted to take a moment to breathe but August was impatient and he began to thrust inside her tight hole. 

"You're mine now." He whispered as he dropped his hand from her hair and moved it to her hips where he pushed into her onto him forcefully. A mix of precum and cervical fluid spilled from inside her vagina but neither of them cared.

"August!" She moaned his name loudly grasping at his shoulder, as he moved his hips upwards into her. Each time hitting against her crevice with the tip. 

"You're way too big." 

He smiled at her comment as he filled her insides over and over again filling the room with feminine moans and masculine grunts. Each of the getting their fill of pleasure constantly. 

"I didn't think I would have this much stamina." 

Lola attempted to laugh considering that he was athletic but it was cut short from a thrust that made her breath catch in her throat.

"You idiot." She whispered in between moans, into the crevice of his neck and shoulder. Her body filled with some much pleasure that her arms went limp for a moment. Her breath became rapid, and August thrust harder into her whole, and now Lola was grasping at August back, nearly scratching his skin. She didn't understand the feeling completely, but with immense ecstasy, she came around August's dick. Making her body go limp once more, and her insides tighten drawing out August's own release. Quickly, and as gently as possible he moved her onto her back, and pulled out of her. His responsibility getting the better of him. The feeling of his ejaculation made him fall to his knees and ejaculate across the hard tile floor, he gripped Lola's thigh as to keep him grounded into reality. As August rode out his orgasm Lola finally came to her senses and sat up to pat August's head who was panting heavily. 

"Thank you." She said with a smile. That seemed a little sad. He looked up at her with a curious expression. 

"What do you mean? There's no reason to thank me..."

"Well, I know you only chose me for the virginity games, I'm really flattered, and it kinda sucks my feelings couldn't reach you, kinda pisses me off."

"Lola Eden, you're an idiot, if you think all of this was just for the games." He chuckled and reached for his and her undergarments but didn't put them on just yet. 

"I chose you because I wanted my feelings to reach you as well. Maybe sex wasn't the best way." August snickered. 

Lola was dumbfounded for a moment before getting up and looking for paper towels. 

"Here you go." August took the roll gratefully and wiped up the mess he created on the floor as well as himself. 

"I'm pretty much in love with you August." She said reaching for her pant. 

August looked up and moved to put his clothes back on. He sat up from the floor and leaned over to kiss Lola on the lips a passionate kiss, and left them both breathless by the end.

"Well, I guess that's game over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was all written by me because the roleplay ended with the previous chapter before this one. I wrote this really fast because I wanted to close the story. The chapter, in my opinion, seems a little well written so I'm proud of it. I hope you guys are too! <3
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
